


The Priestess

by PhantomWriter



Series: In All the Right Ways [SamWena Week April 2020] [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Priestess Rowena MacLeod, Ritual Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Smut, Warrior Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWriter/pseuds/PhantomWriter
Summary: It's the Feast of Vigorous Spring where a ritual every five years can only be performed by the Priestess of Lokasenna.For Samwena Week Day 5: AU or Free Choice
Relationships: Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Series: In All the Right Ways [SamWena Week April 2020] [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697872
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Samwena Week





	The Priestess

If Sam is asked what is the purpose of his occupation, he cannot say exactly what. 

It's easy enough, _too_ easy in fact that all he does is stand and walk around. It's not so different as a palace guard, but there's actually a likelier action there than here in the temple. 

Don't get him wrong. He's not complaining, not when his brother Dean does the same but for a different temple and the priest assigned to it. Still, Sam thinks Dean likes the duty because of the priest himself, but Sam's a hypocrite if he points it out. 

It's not like he doesn't have his own priestess that he's tasked to protect. 

Which rounds him back to the question of what his purpose here is if she doesn't seem to need him at all. 

Rowena is the priestess of the Spring and Harvest, and she's a mighty woman of her own. 

They're all wielders of magic, these priests and priestesses, and Rowena is one of the strongest in the region, second only to the priest Castiel who Dean is assigned to. 

At a glance, you wouldn't expect that amount of power contained in her petite stature—a wrongful impression to make since on Sam's first month of duty, he immediately got the spectacular display of her banishing a hoard of demons that managed to slip through a crack in the barrier. 

It was all purple lightning and a thrum of pure energy that day that hardly caused her to break a sweat, and Sam was immediately mesmerized. 

And she's enchanting in more ways than one, alright. The longer Sam spends the time with her, the more Sam becomes aware of her beauty. Red wildfire hair that seemingly burns under the sunlight, emerald cat-like eyes that seem to hold mischief, and porcelain skin dotted with moles and freckles. 

Sam isn't a poet but he compares her to a rose. Red hair, green eyes, and with magic that serves as her thorns. 

Rowena is captivating as a whole. 

He believes she's sent to make his life a little difficult as well. 

Rowena retains that Northener's accent that makes Sam's spine tingle, and she calls him in his true name with a teasing lilt in her voice. Sam is good at pretending it doesn't affect him in some way, though he cannot ignore either the knowing look in her eyes every single time. 

He just hopes that she can't read his mind and find out that Sam dreams about her often. 

Or that, in some instances where Sam has a moment of weakness, he thinks about her in blasphemous ways that have him spilling on the sheets and hating himself tremendously. 

Sam dislikes the day that will follow that evening and often he rethinks of continuing with his duty. He can delegate someone to take his place—he had a good run of five years, and he can certainly find someone with a stronger will. 

The idea plays in his mind frequently in the past few days, a little too close, he supposes, to the ritual of Vigorous Spring. 

It shouldn't have bothered him in the first place, and he accepted the duty knowing of the ritual that occurred every five years. 

And yet the least expected thing happened and Sam becomes attracted to Rowena. Rowena who is the priestess of the spring with the main duty of participating in the ritual for a bountiful harvest in the next five springs. 

A mandatory ritual where she has to bless the land by bedding any unattached man of her choosing.

Sam isn't going to be a martyr who will keep his duty with a straight face outside the door while Rowena and a man are occupied within the temple. 

He sighs and asks for a temporary leave. He knows someone he trusts to cover for him for at least the duration of the ritual. He's ready to leave for the day with only one last thing to do. 

Sam finds her quickly, basking in the attention of the noble who has been courting her for a month now. The man intends to win, obviously, and is putting the extra mile among the rest. Rowena giggles at the jest he tells her, and she hardly notices Sam coming in until he clears his throat. 

"Samuel," Rowena calls. Her face brightens and Sam feels satisfaction at how swiftly she turns her attention to him. "Here to fetch me so soon?"

"Ah, no, priestess. It's… I'm here to ask your permission to leave."

"Leave?"

"Garth will be the one to fetch you later. I will be taking my leave for tonight."

"Why?"

Sam fumbles for a lie. "It's my brother. He, uh, he says it's an emergency. A family matter, I believe."

"Oh." A flash of something too quick to discern crosses her face. "Alright. I relieve you of your duty tonight."

Sam musters a smile. "Thank you for your understanding."

Rowena nods and turns her back on him, and that's about the dismissal he gets. 

Sam sighs. It'll be a long night. 

* * *

He can't sleep. 

It's ridiculous, really, but he worries about her. 

He knows he isn't the first to think of it this way, but what if her chosen partner hurts her? Sam is a man himself, and he knows of the urge to dominate. He thinks it's natural but doesn't accept it as an excuse when someone gets hurt or is forced to do something they don't want to. 

Rowena doesn't know personally the person she chose. What if her partner turns out to be…

Sam shakes his head. She can take care of herself. If she can handle demons, she certainly can handle a sexually sadistic man. 

He rubs his face. There goes his chance for a few hours of sleep, gone. 

Sam doesn't regret it one bit, however, not when there's an incessant knock on his quarters in the middle of the night. 

It's an unknown young man dressed as a page, with a face that Sam might have seen around before. 

"What's going on?" 

"You're Sam, right? The priestess's primary guard?"

Sam stands straighter at the mention of Rowena. "That I am. What happened?" he asks, trying to keep the worry from his tone. 

It’s too late to push the worry down when he notices the page turn pale as he stutters, "It's the priestess, she's… she's..." 

Sam doesn't waste any second and flies from his place. 

* * *

The chilling evening wind bites on Sam's thinly-clad skin. No matter. He has endured harsher temperatures before. 

Besides, he’s in over his head with worry as to what happened with Rowena. He shouldn’t have left for the evening. He shouldn’t have been selfish and should have stayed no matter what. 

Sam reaches the temple swiftly. He notes Garth’s absence and swallows past the lump of alarm. “Rowena!” He forces the heavy double doors open, yelling her name once more upon entry. 

He finds her at the same spot where she prays to Lokasenna, except this time there’s a huge cushion where she’s on. Rowena stands in surprise. “Samuel?”

“Are you okay?” Sam asks, rushing to her and running his eyes to find any visible sign of harm on her. 

Rowena doesn’t look hurt but confused more than anything. “I am? Wha—Samuel, what’s going on?”

Sam exhales sharply once he calms down. He takes a minute to compose himself. “You’re fine,” he says in utmost relief. “I thought something happened to you and I feared the worse.”

She blinks. “And what got you thinking like that, you giant? Looking like you were chased by the hounds no less!”

“A page fetched me and I thought—” Well, now that his mind is clear, he thinks back and, nope, the page didn’t actually mention anything. “Oh, great.”

He suddenly hears her giggle. “Somebody tricked you, I see,” she says amusedly. 

“It’s not funny,” Sam mutters indignantly, his face heating up in embarrassment. “And Garth was missing on his post,” he tries to argue. 

“I sent the poor man home early,” she tells him. “It’s clear that he’s used to spending the evening rocking his children to sleep.”

“Oh.” Sam feels even more foolish with the favor he asked Garth. “Then I’ll just return home to fix myself and I’ll be back here on my post.”

Rowena waves her hand dismissively. “Och. Don’t mind me. I can spend a single evening alone here, Samuel. Go back home and sleep. You earned the evening off with your brother.”

Sam bites his lip. He did say he has something family-related to attend to. “That one’s already done, and I can’t sleep, so.” he trails off, tilting his head with a frown. “What do you mean alone? Where’s your—”

Rowena glances away from him. “There’s no one coming, Samuel.” She sits down on the edge of the cushion and fiddles with the silk. 

“What? What happened to Ketch?”

She snorts delicately. “You think I chose Ketch?”

“Didn’t you? Personally, I think he’s the most promising among your candidates.”

“Well, you’re not wrong,” she says with a shrug. “The fact is I don’t want him.” 

Sam doesn’t want to acknowledge that he’s elated to hear that. 

“So you’ll be skipping the Vigorous Spring, then? That’s a first in history,” he says. “Not that I’m against it or anything. It’s up to you anyway. I’m sure Lokasenna will understand.”

Or at least, Lokasenna won’t be so cruel as to corrupt the harvest, right? 

“I take full responsibility, of course. The thing about this ritual is that it’s not exactly specified that it requires a partner to perform it.” 

Doesn’t require a—oh, _oh_. Right. “Then I should, uh, I should go and leave you to your privacy.” He shuffles uneasily on his feet. “I’ll go now.”

“That’s it?” Rowena asks abruptly, incredulous. “You rush here, make me keep my hopes up, and you’ll just leave.”

“I’m sorry?”

“You should be!” she exclaims. She looks absolutely incensed and frustrated for a moment before she sighs defeatedly. “You know what? I don’t care. This is ridiculous anyway.”

Sam thinks he’s missing a huge chunk of information here. “What… is?” he dares to ask unsurely. He really has no clue, forgive him. 

Rowena gestures wildly around herself. “Everything.” She hangs herself in surrender. “Look, take the night off, Samuel. I’ll be fine here, and... ” she refuses to meet him straight in the eyes. “I am sorry, Samuel. I should have known better.”

Sam is becoming pretty frustrated too, and at the risk of sounding like a broken record, he tries again, “Sorry for what, Rowena?”

She chews her lip and is obviously reluctant to answer. “For thinking I have not made my intentions clear enough.” She huffs out a humorless laugh. “It seems that I did. You’re just not interested.”

Wait. 

He heard that correctly, right?

Rowena pulls her cloak from the hook and passes it to him. “Here. Take this when you go back. It’s a chilly evening.”

Sam numbly takes the cloak from her and lets it stay clutched in his hand. “Rowena.” He chucks it away when she doesn’t turn and holds her by her small shoulders. 

The next thing he knows, he’s leaning down to kiss her. 

He feels her freezing for a second in shock before she returns it enthusiastically, clutching at the front of his thin tunic. 

  
  


Sam is the first to break away reluctantly. "I think it's obvious that you're wrong. I mean, the hints flew past my head but— _ow!_ "

Rowena swatted his arm. "You daft moose. I thought I was clear with the flirting," she grumbles. 

"To be fair, you act the same way around anyone," he mutters. 

"So I like teasing men but I like poking fun at you more."

"How am I supposed to know the difference?" he retorts. He thinks it's a valid argument. "And, really, you don't notice me being, I don't know, not me when I'm around you?"

"What? You mean the blushing and the sputtering are not part of your character? How am I supposed to know?" 

Great, Sam thinks with a fond smile. They won't be done with this despite already having her in his arms. 

"How long?" Rowena asks. Shyness is not what he'll attribute to her but it comes pretty close at the moment. 

"Since you sent the demons from where they came from without so much of a sweat. You were amazing. Still are." Sam readily says, almost breathless. "How long?"

"Since you proved that there's intelligence in that pretty head of yours," she replies. Sam raises an eyebrow. "Yes, Samuel, really."

"Why thank you." He grins impishly and plants a small kiss on her forehead. 

"And you think I'll just let some pretty face share my bed." Rowena scoffs. "They got nothing on you, dear. It's either you or no one at all."

Sam feels his face warming and thinks he's the luckiest man in the world. He dips down for another kiss on her lips and grips her slim waist. It's a little forceful this time, hungrier and yearning. 

Rowena hooks her arms around his neck and tiptoes. She licks his lip and slips inside his mouth that has Sam groaning, her tongue twisting with his. 

His hand creeps down her hips, and he pulls her flush. She's bound to notice his growing hardness, and Sam is a little lightheaded at how small she is against him, his cock as long as her crotch to her belly button. 

He grips her tightly enough that he raises her on her feet, and she's light and flexible enough to wrap her legs on his weight while his palms rest under her ass, kneading the soft flesh. 

"Bed. Now," she demands with a growl before ravishing his mouth once more. Sam has no complaints. 

He pushes her down the mattress, and vaguely Sam wonders if Rowena thinks this is how the evening will pan out. Probably not if she made an allusion that she would take care of her own needs. Now that was a sight to see. 

Rowena lifts herself by the elbow, eyes hooded as he watches Sam pull his tunic over his head. She sighs wistfully at the view of his corded muscles and licks her lips at that bulging promise between his legs. 

She pulls the string of her gown and opens it halfway to show the firm mounds of flesh but not quite fully bare. She lets Sam trail his fingers at the hem of her gown to discover the flesh underneath on his own. His reaction doesn't disappoint, his eyes gazing reverently at her pert nipples and descending down on them. He squeezes and twists on her breasts, tasting the sweat on her skin. He returns to her lips while he thumbs and plays with her chest. 

Rowena parts her legs, his hip digging deliciously on her wetness as Sam's tongue descends from her clavicle to her chest and down to her navel. 

Her gown remains covering the lower part of her heated body. Sam pulls the gown down with his teeth, and Rowena is a little dazed at the display. 

Sam doesn't waste time and is eager to taste the delicacy presented to him. He nips at the short-trimmed red hair that adorns her sensitive skin, and he laps at her juices like he's dying of thirst. Above, Rowena keens and her thighs squeeze the side of Sam's head. Her fingers find his scalp, and the twinge of pain from her twisting and pulling only serve to make Sam painfully hard.

He's grinding on the sheets, and he's pretty sure he's already leaking. He can't think straight, his focus solely on the way Rowena's chest heaves, her sweet and fragrant smell, and the melodious noises she makes. They're nothing compared to his dreams and fantasies, and he's the one making her into this beautiful mess. 

"S-Sam, oh, Sam," she stutters when he flicks on her swollen clit. 

Sam prods her entrance with his tongue, and it's music when her voice rose higher and higher that it rings within the temple. Not a second more, Sam drinks the gush that meets his lips, and he takes his fill while her climax passes. 

Rowena pants, sated, when Sam hovers above her and sweeps down to kiss her nose. "Och. You," she grumbles half-heartedly at the satisfied smirk he wears. "Kiss me."

Sam chuckles against her lips. "Gladly." 

It's a slow drag from the high, though it doesn't lessen one bit the steel of Sam's member. He palms himself under his breeches and sighs at the slight comfort. 

Rowena turns to her side and pushes Sam's back down with a strength that belies her form. Sam is willing to be led if it means having her pressed above him. She situates herself a little lower, down on his lap, and wriggles her hips. Sam's length jumps excitedly underneath the thin cloth that is left separating them. 

"You're insufferable," Sam says without heat. 

"Am I now?" she taunts, shifting her position that has his clothed cock nesting directly under her wet folds. "The little one says otherwise."

Sam barks a laugh. "I should be insulted that you called me little."

"And I'd rather be proven otherwise," Rowena whispers. She trails her fingers from his cheek to his chest and stops short at the lace of his breeches. 

She's such a tease that Sam is left hanging for her to get on with it. "Rowena," he says with a bit of warning in his strangled voice. 

She takes pity on him, unwinding the knot in a snap. The tie loosens and with the breeches completely off of him, Rowena slips in her small hand that wraps itself on his hard hot flesh. Her strokes are precise but oh so painfully slow. It's deliberate, Sam realizes, and it's both incredibly arousing and maddening. 

Rowena whispers a word that he doesn't understand and continues the snail-pace that by now Sam is certain a punishment. He moves to take her wrist and reverse their position when he finds himself unable to move an inch. 

"It's a simple binding, Samuel," she tells him with a quirk of her lips. "Nothing lasting. Just a few minutes for me to have some fun with you."

"That's not fair," Sam grouses unconvincingly while his stomach is already coiling in anticipation.

"Hm. Treat it as a reward for your work."

Rowena thumbs the slit, smearing the pooling precum on his whole length. Sam exhales sharply at the flick of her wrists, and he's unable to tear his eyes away from her eyes that hold a predatory gleam under the pale light of the candles. Her hair is prettily mussed up, red curls spilling on her milky shoulders to her back and breasts. 

With tantalizing eyes and her small fist around his throbbing cock, Sam believes she's the most beautiful thing sent down to kill him on this bed. 

Rowena sets to work, leaning down to kiss the tip of his member and swallowing it. She makes sure to keep her eyes on him, working herself down on his cock inch by inch. She hollows her cheeks until the head hits her throat. Rowena lets out a pleased groan that Sam feels in his bones. 

She bobs her head up and down, her movement hypnotic. She puts enough pressure with her teeth, and Sam is seized wildly by the urge to grasp her hair and fuck her mouth until she gags and drools over him. Instead, here he is, helplessly immovable in her ministrations. 

There's no mistaking it anymore. She'll be the death of him. 

He tests his fingers first and feels a sign of a twitch on his index. It rapidly extends to his other fingers until one hand is finally free. 

It helps distract him from Rowena, and should Sam stare down at her mouth stretched around his thick cock any longer, he'll blow his load before he can even free himself. 

By the time she extricates herself and blows at his member, Sam has had enough of the games and the teasing. 

He lifts and throws her down on the sheets. Her eyes are wide with surprise but lit with a fire of desire that is asking to be quenched. 

Sam holds her legs, opening them wide for him to settle in between. He tips his dripping cock in her entrance and pushes himself home in a single thrust. 

He feels her clench herself around him, moaning at the intrusion she's not prepared for. Sam kisses her lids tenderly and mouths her neck. 

"I'm going to ruin you," he whispers on her sweat-soaked warm skin, and it's the only notice he gives before he starts moving. 

Sam begins soon with a punishing drive that pushes her upwards on the bed with each piston of his hips. Rowena holds on to him for dear life and cries in pleasure at the consistent stab on that one spot that has her seeing stars. 

The slap of skin against skin is harsh against the silence of the temple. Sam is overtaken with something inexplicable that doesn't want him to stop, to trap him and Rowena in the endless cycle of joining their bodies and souls. He pins her hands above her and laces their fingers together, and Sam continues with the hard pace without a sign of exhaustion. 

He's not that in over his head yet to not know if she's asking for him to stop or slow down. She isn't, and Sam takes it as a signal to proceed. 

Her chest reddens and bounces at his continuous assault. Sam doesn't let up even as she makes a particularly high-pitched cry and arches off the bed with a wail. Her velvet walls clutch his cock tight, and he holds himself back with sheer will from spilling right there and then. 

Sam pulls out of her and flips her on her stomach. He's back inside her in a beat, and Sam relishes at her submission. He knows she's oversensitive after her climax, and he rewards her total surrender by reaching for her clit and encircles it between his fingers. 

Occasionally, he touches the part where they're connected, and he'll pull back slightly to admire the sight of her stretched over him. He admires her for holding out under his continuous assault, and when her arms give out underneath her, Sam peppers her immaculate back with kisses in return and grips her hips towards him, shoving himself in her rhythmically. 

Faintly, Rowena whispers in the sheets between her heavy pants. Any later and Sam will overwhelm her fully to even utter the spell. His presence envelopes him like a cocoon of warmth and neverending pleasure. He's above her, under her, and inside her, and Rowena has never known that someone can make her experience the sensation usually brought by her magic. 

Sam is all raw power and strength in bed. Rowena made the right choice of choosing him, and he's all hers. 

She reaches for his face and turns to lay a gentle kiss on his lips. It's a jarring difference compared to the manner of their copulation, and Rowena won't have it any other way. 

"Take me, Samuel," she breathes out fervently, eyes flashing purple. "Let the land know that you— _ah_ —claim me for the power to fertilize the soil and water to make and give life— _oh, right there_. The Winter will be short and the Spring will be fruitful… as it is willed and always."

Rowena grips the silk tightly, tearing the sheets at Sam's particular last few rough shoves that make him groan loudly, animalistic, and he's gone, shooting his warm seed deep inside her. Rowena weakly follows him with her own and savors the feeling of him filling her. She believes that if they're not performing a ritual, it'll be enough to start a life of their own making. 

She finds that she quite likes the idea for their future. 

Sam lays down tiredly beside her, staring at the ceiling, stunned, before he moves over to her and pushes back her hair wet with perspiration. "Hey, you okay?"

"What do you think?" Rowena mutters, her accent thick and eyes heavy with exhaustion. "I can sleep for a decade."

Sam grins wryly. "Me too." He purses his lips in thought. "What now?"

"We wait for Spring and see our hard work," she answers sleepily. "Then we wait for another five years and the same drill happens."

"Um, does that mean that you… me… are we—"

"Very eloquent of you, giant," Rowena snips. She raises an eyebrow at Sam's expression akin to a kicked puppy. "Aye, Samuel, it will still be us. Would you rather I find a different partner?"

"No! No way!" Sam exclaims much to her utter amusement. "What I simply want to know is that are you still mine outside the ritual or is this," he raises their entwined fingers, "exclusively for this purpose alone?"

Ah. Rowena brushes the top of his hand. It's a no-brainer answer, really. "Only if you're alright being mine. I don't see any other issue aside from that."

Sam smiles handsomely. "Of course." He places a kiss on her hand. "Of course."

They sleep with the silk sheets covering them and Sam's wide arms wrapped around the priestess tucked under his chin. They both sleep peacefully with the promise of a morning together and the future years to come.

  
  
  
  
  


Outside the temple, the page whistles with the cool wind that sparkles with magic. It's another win for him, and Lokasenna rewards himself with a sweet treat for a job well done. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lokasenna is Loki. I just had to tweak his name a bit.
> 
> Loki is Gabriel. Go figure.


End file.
